


Thanksgiving Supper

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: Luna and Severus host a Thanksgiving Supper, what could go wrong?





	1. Her

Why is it that the Holiday season seems to get closer & closer every year. It's the middle of September and the muggle world is already decorating for it. In September there was shops entirely set up for the Holiday season, muggles seem obsessed with it. 

As I continue walking down the street, looking at shops windows the rain begins to fall. Just my luck, I think; ducking into a shop to avoid the rain I walk into a shop that's playing Christmas music and has decorations out. Well its better than being in the rain, walking around the store I pause to look at a table filled with various snowman decor. 

"My mother use to have a snowman snow globe that twirled around dancing making real snow fall from the ceiling. " A light airy voice says, looking up I see a blonde sliver eyes girl... no women. 

"Mrs. Lovegood?" 

"Hello Professor Snape, nice to see you." She smiles at me. 

"How did you know it was me?" My appearance hadn't changed that much but many had trouble recognising it was me, even if I was speaking to them. After the snake bite my voice had changed. 

"It's not hard to miss that scowl. You have cut your hair, changed your clothes and your voice has changed but your facial expressions, mostly, your dislike one hasn't changed. " Luna explains. 

"And how would you know this, Miss Lovegood?" I glared at her, as she laughs as me. "Because Professor Snape it's the same look you gave to me in Potions class when I said something I believed in and you knew it wasn't real, taking pleasure in proving me wrong. " 

I can't help but laugh at that. "I did take an insane amount of pleasure in trying to rattle you by proving I was right didn't I? Well allow me to make that up to you Miss Lovegood, would you join me for coffee?"  
Luna smiled at me before saying,  
"Certainly Professor, I would love too." She holds out her arm offering it to me, I hesitated before taking it, walking out of the shop."  
"Please call me Severus, I know a small coffee shop down the street." 

We made small talk as we made our way to the coffee shop, Luna was using her wand to keep us dry. Entering the cafe Luna quickly puts her wand away, as I lead us to a small table at the back. Looking at the barista, I held two fingers up as we sat down.   
I inquire about Luna's life. I learn she works with animals, relocating them to safer homes away from the muggles. She's even discovered some, and she admit (almost) giving up any hope of finding the ones she use to mention at school.   
The barista brings us two coffees and chocolate biscuits, setting them down on the table before Luna asks.   
"They know your order, do you come here often?" 

"Every few days or so, it's quiet. I'm able to get out and about without anyone almost staring at me. Its muggle so no one knows me here. I don't have to talk much they know my order." I dip my biscuit in my coffee, before taking a bite. 

"Does it hurt when you talk at all?" 

I feel Luna watching me, for once I'm not bothered by it. I clear my throat as I answer her.   
"There is a slight discomfort when I speak but nothing I'm not use too, talking for long periods is when the pain becomes unmanageable. Continuing teaching was out of the question, not that anyone wanted me too." I finish my biscuit before I take another one. 

"Well that's silly." Luna pauses as she sips her coffee. " Why would your past affect your teaching abilities? I understand why, but it's not right and before you say life isn't fair, it isn't. But when you wanted to be you were an exceptional teacher. Right to the point with teaching, you didn't allow any foolish in the class. The only thing is the bullying but parents didn't seem to care before why would they after? But you were a bit of a wanker with that. "

I start to defend myself when I see her laughing, I feel myself smile back as I agree.   
"Guess you're right, I was a bit of a wanker and that's putting it nicely. So Luna what do you do in your spare time?" 

"Depends on the season, in the colder weather I do a lot of reading, paper work, checking up on my animals making sure their new homes are perfect for all seasons and that their comfortable. I enjoy painting my house is covered in all sorts of murals that I'm constantly changing. Star gazing, I find the stars more inciting during the Winter months and Potions there's just something about brewing potions on a cold day. You?"

Potions? She likes to brewing potions? Thinking back she wasn't bad in class her grade often depending on if she was paying attention or not. She didn't achieve super high Newts. 

" You enjoy Potions?" I ask, wondering if she's messing with me. She laughs. 

"Does that surprise you? Yes I have my own set up in my house, for the most part I find it relaxing. I sell any that I don't need through the shops. I use them for when I'm out in the field anyone or thing that gets injured or myself. I could show you one day. For me its a nice set up, nothing like those dungeons though." I see her smirk at me. 

"Yes, my perfectly cold, dark dungeons they we're perfect for making the students squirm and perfect for my dark cold heart that many say I have. " Looking up at Luna I see her trying not to laugh but its a poor attempt before she says.   
"At least you know the truth." Before she laughs even harder at me.   
"You are a cheeky witch aren't you?" I ask. 

Luna didn't reply but gave me another smirk as she finished her cup of coffee. It was evening when we finished talking. I offered to take her home, but Luna wasn't worried. Her wards allowed her and only her to Apperate right inside her living room. She handled me a piece of paper with her cell number (She didn't think I knew what that was) and her address. Send her an owl anytime to see her potions room. She grinned at me as I watched her vanish with a loud crack in the ally way. I felt myself be very intrigued with Luna Lovegood and I knew I would be seeing her again.


	2. Cell Phone

Instead of going home, I went walking down the High street. I couldn't stop thinking about Luna, She was able to recognize me. Not even my "close" friends who see me often could do that. I see the muggle shop ahead, figure why not? 

Arriving home I drop the bag onto the table. The guy at the store set it all up, and showed me how to use it. It's simple enough, the rest I could learn along the way. I opened the texting app, the man had added Luna's number, picking it I texted her making many mistakes using this touch screen. 

"Hello, It's Severus, and you thought I didn't have a cell."

Dropping the cell into my lap, I take a deep breathing realizing I had actually been holding my breath the entire time. I rub my sweaty hands onto the my lap before getting up. I putter around the room feeling a little uneasy, picking up some books I hear a ping across the room. Grabbing my phone I open up the message.

"Severus? How do I really know it's you" She texted back. Who else would pretend to be me? It is smart of her to be wary. The guy showed me this, I opened the camera. Holding my arms out I take a picture, I feel ridiculous adding the picture to the message and several of the things we discussed today. Deciding to get ready for bed, I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. 

*Ping* 

Grabbing my phone, I see a picture of Luna. Her long blonde hair tucked into a bun now and she's wearing a apron. 

"My proof Severus, it's only fair. Is that your first selfie? " Luna texted back. 

"Selfie? What is that? I reply.   
*Ping*

" A selfie, is a picture of yourself that you've taken yourself. Did you go out and get a phone today?" She asked. 

Not bothering to lie about not having a phone I replied. 

"Yes, after our coffee, the guy showed me everything. I wanted to prove to you that I could use one."

I waited for a reply for a few minutes but nothing came so I quickly brushed my teeth , washed my face and headed to my bed. 

*Ping*   
"Ha, I bet you couldn't stand not knowing. Sorry I'm trying to brew a potion but it's not going the right color." Luna texted. 

"Do you need some help? I could call you?" I wrote. Crawling into my bed, I fix my sheets rubbing my sweaty heads on them. 

*Ping*   
"Severus, that would be a lovely idea please do I could use the help." 

Taking a deep breath, I hit the phone button on her texting covo. Luna answers on the first ring.

"Hello Severus?" She sounds breathless, clearing my throat. 

"Luna, What are you brewing?" I ask, trying not to sound like a Professor again. 

" Well I'm trying to brew Skele-Gro, but I can never seem to get the Puffer-fish right. I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong. " She explained.   
Thinking for a moment I asked her. 

"Are you cutting the Puffer-fish diagonally and inch apart with a semi dull paring knife? When cutting it diagonally it allows the Puffer-fish to breath while simmering in the Potion." I say. I hear Luna mumble something and hear her cutting the Puffer-Fish again. 

"Done, I've re cut any Puffer-fish I've had. Now what?" She asks, her breathing sounding calmer already.   
"Drop them two by two in the cauldron about a second apart. After a few seconds it should change to bright green and hiss." I tell her as I clear my throat.   
I hear Luna dropping the Puffer-fish into the potion after a few seconds a loud hiss sounds through the phone. Knowing it was done I tell her the next step. 

"Okay, now let it simmer until the morning then bottle it up sealing the lid." 

"Severus, thank you! You're such a saint. I've tried three different times to brew this and always got it wrong at this part. " She said laughing. 

"You're a Ravenclaw how did you not figure this out?" I asked laughing along with her. 

"Oh hush Severus. Not all of us can be a wonderful Potions master like yourself." Luna laughs. "I was positive it was the right way. "

"Well obviously not Luna. Trust me I'm an old pro at these kind of potions." How I managed to say this without laughing was a miracle .  
"Why are you brewing Skele-Gro, wouldn't it be easier to just buy it?" I asked her wondering.   
" Normally yes, but a new buyer from me wants it in a certain vial. Something about having it look pretty. It's also good to have a few vials on hand when I'm out in the field. Surprisingly I've had a few co workers lose bones on several occasions... the paperwork is tedious." explained Luna. 

 

"How.. never mind I don't want to know. What are you planning on doing now?" I ask her. Hearing her laugh at my comment she answers. 

"Get ready for bed, it's late. I'll have to be up early. The buyer wants them first thing tomorrow morning. What about you?"

"I'm on bed already when I called. May I ask who is buying them from you?" Suddenly having a feeling I know who.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, they gave me special bottles with their crest on it. They said they lost almost everything in the war and they love having old bottles of potions on display." She replied, I could hear her moving about. 

" Of course, who else would want them in a certain type of vial." I laugh, hearing a creek of a bed I ask.   
"In bed already?"

"I got ready as soon as I got home, I knew I would be working late. Well I should let you go. Good night Severus. I'll talk to you soon. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Luna." I hear the phone hang up. I get out of bed and owl Lucius requesting to meet tomorrow, knowing he wouldn't refuse. Getting a response immediately to come over mid day for tea, I climb back into my bed.   
That was the first night I dreamed of Miss. Lovegood.


	3. Tea with Malfoy's

The morning passed by uneventful unable to fully concentrate on any tasks I had planned to do. I started to think about how I would I bring Luna up to them. I'm also curious why they didn't ask me to brew the potions for them. Preparing myself to head to the Manor, I climb into my fireplace knowing their floo network was open to me. 

"Malfoy Manor" 

Stepping out of the fireplace I dusted myself off. I'm able to see Narcissa coming into the room. 

"Severus my dear! How are you?" She asks as she comes closer. 

"Hello Narcissa, I'm well enough. Is Lucius around yet? " I've come through the main hallway fireplace, normally Lucius had the network connected to the grand dining room he liked to make sure guests knew who he was. 

"He's in the sitting room, we'll join him in there." Narcissa leads me there, the layout of the house has changed completely. I have no idea where anything is anymore. 

"You've changed the place around, I see. " I walk behind Narcissa, taking my time looking around at  
the new layout. 

Yes, I forgot you haven't been here yet it was done almost a year ago. The outside is still the same, but everything inside has either been changed, completely redecorated or both. It held too much past in it . If that makes sense. Considering everything that happened...We just couldn't keep it..." Narcissa trailed off. 

Smiling at her as we stopped outside a door. " I understand completely, change is good. At least that's what they tell me. " 

An house elf appeared and opened the door, entering the room we see Lucius is tending to the fire. A sight I'd never thought I'd see Lucius doing manually labour. 

"Severus, please sit down." He gestures to the couch sitting opposite from me. what do we owe this pleasure? It's not very often you leave your house. " He grins at me. Deciding to get right to the point, knowing they would both see passed my questions. 

"Potions, you've gone to another buyer. I wanted to know why." I asked bluntly.  
Narcissa answered proudly. "It was Draco's idea. To help us look good in the eyes of the Wizarding community again. He said by going to buyers outside our circle it would make us look like we're trying to be better people. He heard that Mrs. Lovegood brewed her own potions for her field work making the cost for it lower and that the potions we're just as good as yours or ones bought in the shops. I owled her myself asking if she would be willing." 

Lucius sat there listening , he waved his wand to pour the tea from the pot. "Does that answer your question Severus?" 

"Yes it does. I understand why would you want to do that. As long as I know it's not because my quality is the problem. Now my next question, since when do you manually labour like pouring the tea or tending to the fire? " I raise my eyebrows as I look at him questioningly.  
"People change Severus maybe if you weren't such a miserable bat you'd change as well. But you like being yourself. I needed to change, after everything I couldn't stay the same. Just like this house, the outside stayed the same but the inside needed to change to breathe again. Like myself the outside stayed the same but in the inside I've changed, I needed to breathe. Maybe you should do the same, you spent all your time staying in your house never getting out doesn't it get boring?" Lucius looks at me with a glare.  
"Being bored isn't the problem it's the stares, they never stop . Either from the scars, my voice or everything else that happened. Then some even try to thank me..."

Narcissa stops me "You don't like them thanking you?" She asks all confused. 

Sighing as I reply "It's not the thanking I have a problem with, it's that they try to sympathize over the fact I did everything for my love for Lily Potter or try to blame me for it. I can't win. I find it's not worth the hassle of even trying to talk to them.  
So why bother at all? I'm an older gentleman, no ties to anyone. All I'm looking for is a quite life that I thought I'd never be granted. I've been given a chance to do so. I'm taking it. I do not want to be stared at for the mistakes of the past they all want to be forgiven , so why can't I?'  
I stopped talking and took a sip of tea. "Now does that answer your question?"

Lucius laughed "Typical Severus. Tell me how, you knew we asked someone to brew potions for us. "  
He leans back into his chair with another grin on his face.  
"I ducked into a shop to get away from the rain, Lun.. Miss Lovegood saw me and started up a conversation. She recognized me, so I offered to take her for coffee she said yes that's how it came up."  
Lucius gave me a knowing look at me before saying. "And?"  
"She didn't stare at me..."  
Lucius grinned at me. "That's what I thought Severus. " 

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. They mostly talked about Draco. I headed home around 5, they tried to get me to stay for supper. Something Lucius would cook as tempting as seeing him cook, I rather him gain some more experience first. 

Stepping out of my fireplace, I see my phone flashing I had left if behind, knowing Luna was the only one with the number I grab it and open the message she messaged me a half hour ago. 

"Severus, would you like to join me for supper? I'm making homemade split pea and ham soup with apple crumble mini pies. I can show the lab. Let me know as soon as you can. "

"Hello, Yes that would be lovely. What time would you like me to be there?" I hit sent, heading to get changed. Coming out of the room I pick up my phone  
"Anytime is fine, The soup is already on. I'll open my Floo to you and my wards. " 

Her next text sent me her address. She lives in a cottage near her childhood home, I hope my end of the floo networks and step into it. I attempt to control my breathing not really sure why I'm so nervous.  
"Luna Lovegood Cottage" 

Landing in her fireplace I carefully step out, warmth and light instantly wash over me. I stepped further out into her living room. The walls were painted to look like the ocean, but it didn't more. A TV hung on the wall on the far back. Beside me was a couch behind was a window which showed the falling snow. 

"Luna?" I called out. 

"Here in Severus!" Looking to my left, I see a hallway then a kitchen. Everything is so open, I spot Luna standing over the stove. I see her smile at me and call to me.

"Hello you. Perfect timing, it's almost done. Come on in here. " 

I follow Luna's voice the few small steps into the kitchen. I could feel my heart skip a beat when I got closer to her. 

"Hello Luna." I watch her turn back around then I realize I should have brought something with me.  
"Sorry, I didn't think to bring think to bring anything, I could go get something now and come back." I said quickly.  
Luna again smiles at me. 

"No worries Severus, I didn't expect you too. Please sit if you want." She gestures towards the nicely set table.  
Or I could show you where I brew my potions first, we still have a few minutes for it to finish. Yup to you" Luna said to me as she lowered the settings on the stove. 

 

The Potions lab first, if you please. I've noticed your house is bigger than the outside shows. Have you been doing magic? How big is this house?" I looked at she gave me a big grin, taking my hand she said. 

"Allow me to show you. I have kitchen, living room, 4 bedrooms, 2 and half baths and the basement. My bedroom is first and the biggest. It faces the sun in the morning, just like in the kitchen. The mornings are mostly spent in those rooms. "

I peeked into Luna's room. Her bedspread is white with yellow flowers all over them, her bed is a canopy bed she's strung lights all around the frame her window behind her bed, her dresser next to what I assume to be the bathroom a closet door, then is her fireplace. Next came the three spare rooms, all brightly lit and all have much smaller fireplaces in them.  
Heading down the hall to the last door we make our way into the basement. I glance around and it's huge another fireplace is at the end of it all. Half the room is empty. The other side has four cauldrons set around a large table. A cabinet is near the door, in it is tons of ingredients that could show up Hogwarts at time. Having to ask her. 

"Luna how did you come by this place, it suits you so well. It brightly lit no dark spaces anywhere. It seems so open for such a small cottage." I just stare at her, she smiles a shy smile at me.

"I built it, it's on the same land as where I grew up. It was destroyed in the war so was Father. To me it didn't seem right to rebuild it. The ruins are still there being taken over by the wild. Building this place took a year, I had help mostly the Weasley's . I stayed in the housing that Hogwarts had set up for a while. Then in the summer I camped out until I finished the main structure then I worked on the inside. My favorite is fireplaces as you can see one in every room. This house is closer to the stream, which I love it was my mother's favorite place. I keep thinking about turning the leftover land into something useful but I haven't figured out what yet. "  
Luna moves towards the table and begins to wipe it up, I hadn't even thought about her father. 

"I'm sorry Luna, I hadn't even thought about your father. I.. didn't think. " I'm not sure how to handle this situation before I can say anymore Luna looks up at me.  
"Many don't think of him. I don't mind. He's better off he couldn't get over how he thought it was his fault for me being locked in Malfoy Manor. " A ding rings throughout the house. 

"Supper is ready." Luna leads the way out of basement and into the kitchen. 

Back in the kitchen Luna gestures me to sit down and begins to serve to the soup, she also pulls a loaf of bread out of the oven and butters it before placing it onto the table. Sitting down next to me, Luna hands me a slice of bread to dip into the soup. Taking a spoonful of soup and it is the most savory soup I've ever tasted. 

"Luna, this is amazing how did you learn to cook like this?" I take a bite of bread and another spoonful of soup. 

"I spent a bit of time with the house elves, my mother taught me a little bit mostly about using fresh ingredients the rest I learned by myself. Cooking is a lot like potions at least to me, it's relaxing." 

I spent the rest of meal mostly just eating and telling Luna how good it is. Once the meal was finished we went to the living room, and sat by the fire until the late hours of the night just talking. I got home around midnight, laying in my bed I realized after all that talking with her my throat didn't hurt. Luna Lovegood was the last thing on my mind as I fell asleep that night.


	4. Halloween

It's been a little more than two weeks since Luna came into my life, we are constantly talking and with each other when were not, one of us is either texting or on the phone. I've fallen asleep a few times with Luna on the phone as she brewed her potions. She never hangs up until she's done. 

*Ping* My phone goes off taking me out of my thoughts. Luna of course, only a few have my cell number. Her, Lucius and Draco.   
"Morning Severus, tomorrow is Halloween and Neville invited me to Hogwarts to enjoy the Halloween feast. I wanted to know if you'd care to join us. Let me know."

The thought of Neville asking Luna out even as friends made an uneasy feeling in my stomach. But the thought of being at Hogwarts made it feel even worse. Another text from Luna appeared on my phone. 

"And no worries, I won't let you out of my sight if you come. I know the others well be there. Draco is coming apparently."

Knowing Luna would do as well as her word and not leave my side, I haven't been to Hogwarts since that day and the thought of it didn't appeal to me in the slightest. I text her back saying I can't go, that I have plans that night. Luna replies instantly 

"Plans? Alright Severus, have a good night. I'll expect I'll see you soon enough."- Luna  
Sighing I put the phone down, and think what am I doing here?

 

The next night, sitting at home in front of the fire with a book that I had been trying to finish for awhile now my phone begins to ring, Luna's picture illuminates my screen.

"Hello Luna." I say as I answer the call right away.

"Severus, what are you up too? "She sounds breathless like she had been running.

"I'm just catching up on my reading, why are you alright?" Beginning to wonder if something was wrong.

"I'm fine, what you would say if I Apperated into your living room right now?" She asks me

"You're always welcome into my house but aren't you at the Halloween party?" I ask her knowing that cell phones fully don't work at Hogwarts.   
"Well I was, but I left. I couldn't miss a chance to show you my costume now could I? Give me a minute and I'll be right there." Luna hangs up on me. 

I quickly stand up and straighten the couch up when I hear a loud crack behind me. Turning around I see Luna standing in front of the fire dressed as a purple butterfly. It's a 1 piece with short sleeves and a skirt that went to her thighs, up and down her arms and legs were glittery moving drawings. He long blonde hair was loose around her back. But it was her wings that caught your attention, the wings just fit her small frame. They moved when she moved, gracefully like real wings. 

"Luna, you look amazing, there's so much detail. How did you do this?" I can't stop staring at her, she grins at me before replying.   
"Thank you, now that's my secret. A little magic of my own. Now put on your black robes and this mask because you're coming with me. " I take the mask from her out stretched hand.   
"Luna... I don't want to go to Halloween party...I.." Luna interrupted me before I could go on.

"Severus, we're not going there. You and me well be enjoying the night together in a small town that celebrates Halloween with a caravel and burning a witch at the stake. But you've got to wear the mask." Luna grins at me, I just stare back before saying

"Um Luna you want to go a town where they burn a witch? You do realize you are one right?" I just stare at her. "That's why it's so much fun, now go get dressed. Don't worry I wouldn't take you somewhere completely dangerous. Now go get ready."  
Later that night I Apperate into my house after taking Luna home, I collapse onto my bed taking off the mask and recall what happen tonight.

We arrived in the town a little past 8pm and everyone was dressed up in some sort of outfit. There were rides placed all over the small town, along with pop up shops selling toys, balloons, food and sweets. The air smelled like fried foods, we spent the night walking around looking at all the different booths. I managed to convince Luna to get onto the Ferris wheel with me, turns out she's not too fond of rides. She held onto my arm the entire time when we reached the top part of the ride it came to stop, Luna gave a small shriek.

"Luna, you Apperate places and fly a broom why are you scared of this? You flew on a Hippogriff! " I ask laughing gently.   
"I am not scared Severus, they just make me uneasy. I know if anything goes wrong I can just Apperate out of here but even with knowing that it doesn't help. Flying, I feel like I have more control over that! 

"Ah I see, well if you're not scared why don't you open your eyes?" I looked down at her and laugh.   
I hear her mutter the words fine as her eyes open up. Her eyes are slivery blue and the hint of gray, the lights off of the ride make them seem even brighter. 

"Yes Severus?" Luna says to me, turning my head quickly." Look down below." I say trying to distract her. She peers over the edge as the booth giving a shake and Luna quickly closes her eyes and presses her face back into my arm. I wrapped my arm around her, Luna's face landed on my chest. The ride down she refused to look back up, I made sure to hold her tightly.   
"I can apperate us out of here if you wish." I whisper to her. She quickly shakes her head without ever leaving my chest. Only when getting off the ride is when she lifted her head off my chest, smiling at me she said 

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, understood?"   
"Ha! Who would I tell? And even if I told anyone who would believe me?" 

After that ride and some teasing from me Luna disappeared for a few minutes coming back with a bag of colorful cotton candy.   
"Open up."Luna says to me with Cotton Candy in her fingers. "Luna I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself you know." I say to her.  
"Maybe, but my fingers are already sticky from sneaking a piece as I walked back, so open up."  
I allow her to place the cotton candy in my mouth feeling it dissolve.  
Luna pulls her hand away and licks her fingers, grinning at me. I'm suddenly thankful for my costume covering me up. We walked around looking at the stalls, Taking a chance to play the ring toss, I manage to win Luna a purple hippo, which she promptly named Hippie the Hippo.   
We left a little after that, we Apperated right into Luna's living room. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek thank me for the hippo and for coming with her. 

Arriving home I couldn't help but think about Luna, I knew I shouldn't be feeling this about a girl 20 years younger than me. But the last two weeks I've felt younger than ever before.


	5. Stormy Weather

The next few days went by without much notice, both Luna and myself had work to do. During the day we texted each other, Luna's favorite is to send me selfies with funny faces on them. I've even sent a few back much to her delight. Speaking every night on the phone before bed, discussing our days. I'll admit hearing her voice before I fall asleep has had magically effects, while I'm not sleeping a full 8 hours I am sleeping 4-6 every night, which is more than I've had since childhood.

The following morning the Ministry of Magic sent out a owl saying a huge snowstorm was about to hit. Nothing too serious, but some area's like mine would get blowing wind or ice and it was a few good feet headed our way for England. They'll be stopping all Apperation, Floos well still be open but no flying is allowed. Getting up and deciding I better head to the shops before the storm hits. I'm able to make the trip quickly enough, just in time to see the snow start falling. 

Picking up my cell to call Luna when the wind starts to pick up outside. 

"Hey Severus, whats up?" I can hear her moving around her house. 

"Did you get the Owl about Apperation being stopped? Do you have everything you need?" I asked, knowing I got extra in case she needed anything. The storm was getting even louder outside.

"Yes, I did my area isn't getting hit as bad, I believe I have everything I would need. What about you?" 

"Yes, just making sure." I was talking when a huge crash came sounding from my kitchen and bedroom. 

"Oh bloody hell, Luna hold on well you." Walking into the kitchen seeing a huge tree branch had come crashing into the ceiling taking down the wall with it. 

"Severus?" I hear Luna calling from my living room and not from the phone. 

"Luna what are you doing here?" Momentarily forgetting that my wards and floo are now open for her. 

" I heard a crash, I wanted to make sure you weren't in trouble. By the looks of the hole it seems you are just not the in the way that I thought." Grinning at me she raises her wand putting a seal on the hole so the snow would stop falling in. 

"This is just wonderful, I'm going to have to research spells on how to fix house repairs. I know simple ones but nothing like this. I will not be able to fix this tonight, there's no way. 

"Then it's settled, you'll spend however long you need with me at my house." Luna said to me. " And I won't accept no as answer. Understood?" 

"Luna I can't impose on you, I'll be fine here I'll just sleep on the couch." The look on Luna's face made me realize she wasn't taking no for an answer. Leaving her for a moment to go an pack some clothes, books, potion ingredients and other stuff. By the time I got back Luna had cleaned up all the snow, dust and tiny pieces of roof laying on the ground. 

Once we arrived at Luna's house she showed me to the spare room next to hers. Lighting up the fireplace, warmth washed over me.

"You're welcome to use anything of mine. What's mine is yours as they say. Call me if you need anything I'll be cooking supper while you unpack. Hanging up my cloak and putting away my boots, I begin to unpack finished in a matter of minutes.   
Finding Luna in the kitchen standing over the stove waving her hand to stir the soup and buttering buns with another. 

"Do you need any help?" asking her as I enter the kitchen. 

"Oh no Severus, I've got it covered. It's done. " She waves her hand over the pot it appears on the table with two bowls filled. Luna brings over the plate with bread. After supper I cleaned up, joining Luna in the living room where she worked before heading to her room. 

The storm raged on into the night, falling asleep proved more difficult than normal, something about knowing how close I was to Luna just made it harder to sleep.

 

Over the next few weeks we fell into a routine. We both took turns in the kitchen, whenever one cooked the other would clean. It was a simple routine, when I wasn't working on orders I would be reading books or at my house doing repairs. Luna was constantly working, even though it was winter and there wasn't any field work at the moment. She was always writing owls or in her room. 

At the start of November Luna walked into the living room while I was reading the paper. 

"I think I want to celebrate thanksgiving this year, what do you think?" Luna says as she comes into the living room as I'm reading the paper.

"Thanksgiving? What in the world is that Luna?" Trying to keep my sour face to a minimum, as I stare at her.   
"It's a Canadian and American holiday were people come together over a big meal and give thanks in their lives. I learned about it when I went abroad. I really want to celebrate it this year with everyone I know." She explained   
"Very well, celebrate it. Tell me what day it is so I know not to be in the house." Before going back to my paper. 

"I want you there Severus. " Luna states. "Before you start, I know you don't want too and won't even more so when I tell you who is invited but it is important to me and I want you to be there." 

"Luna...I cannot express my desire enough not to be there for this supper. Especially if they are there, we know we are not on good terms. I haven't even seen them since I was cleared and set free." Looking at her, I fully knew I was going to give her what she wanted but I wasn't going to make it easy.   
"Think about it please. It's this Sunday at noon. If you choose not too that is fine but I would gladly make you... your favorite side dish if you were to come. There's going to be ham, turkey, potatoes and green beans. I could make you Yorkshire pudding. " She finishes talking and I wonder if she already knows that she's basically won.  
"Noon did you say? I believe I'm free around that time." I go back to reading my paper, looking over the top of the paper I see her standing there grinning at me. She quickly bounces over to me giving me a kiss on the cheek.   
"Thank you, Severus."


	6. Luna's Thanksgiving

The rest of the week passed quickly, too quickly for my liking. Luna spent the week decorating the living room, transfiguring the couch into a table with several chairs. I didn't make things easy for her, but I did everything that was asked of me. 

"Luna, do you really need me here for this? There is no point in me coming." She looked at me as she set the table. 

"Severus, we both know if you didn't want to be here you wouldn't. You're coming for me and I'm thankful for your help with it all. It won't be that bad. It's dinner, that's all. You don't even have to talk if you wish. They'll be here in an hour to eat, I've put you at the end of the table with me beside you."  
I simply nod, walking back to the kitchen to check on the food. I made Luna let me cook the meal, while I enjoy her food, she does get distracted sometimes, a lot more than just sometimes. Knowing she wanted this to turn out nice I offered. It would also give me the chance to stay hidden more often than not. 

An hour later, they became to arrive by the floo. Thankfully that was in the living room. From in the kitchen I could hear Luna talking.  
"Severus is in the kitchen, cooking the food. He'll be out shortly. " Luna said. I could hear mumbling before Ron practically shouted.  
"You have SNAPE cooking the food? Are you mad Luna? Why would you think this is a good idea!"  
Not liking him raising his voice at her over me. I take the few steps into the dining room before announcing my presence to their backs.  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I am cooking the food. Is that a problem? Luna has let me stay with her while my house is being reconstructed. Cooking and attending tonight's supper is the least I could for her. "

Watching them all whip around, reminded me the days when I caught them in the halls.  
"You're living with Luna Professor Snape? Luna why didn't you mention this ? Hermione said looking back and forth between the two of us. 

"He's staying here until his house is fixed. It didn't seem like a problem to me. I would do the same for any of you. Now I believe it's almost time to eat. Please take your seats. "  
Without another word everyone took the seats assigned to them. The meal went on, I was seated next to Luna as promised. Mrs. Granger asked me a few questions here and there as did the boy who lived. Mr. Weasley kept his mouth full to food to much to ask any questions, until the end.  
"Luna, can't you tell he's only here to shag you? I knew you were daft but not like this. What are you thinking? " Ron said before taking another mouthful. 

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed at him, even Potter looked shocked. If Luna was shocked she didn't show it.  
"Shut up Ron!" Says Ginny  
"I think it's best you leave, Mr. Weasley." I said.  
"Why, so you can get to her faster? You have magic, you could fix the house instantly. " Ron replied as he pushed his plate away.  
Suddenly standing up and placing both of my hands onto the table.  
"Once again, you have failed basic magic , Mr. Weasley. We cannot just repairo a house. Did you learn nothing in the rebuilding of the castle? Maybe if it was that simple you're parents could have fixed your family home." By the end my voice is shouting.  
Mr. Weasley stands up, raising his wand at me.  
"What did you say about my family? Least I had one growing up. "  
"ENOUGH!" A voice shouts over the two of us. It's Luna and she isn't too pleased.  
"Thank you for joining us here tonight, all of you. Now it's time to go." She says very calmly.  
"We're not leaving you here alone with him! Are you insane?" Ron begins to shout again.

"Ron, if I was even remotely scared of Severus, I wouldn't have let him stay. He is my friend. Thank you for your concern but there isn't any need." She places her hand on my hand that's still holding the table. Luna states, while staring at him.

Hermione thanks us both of a lovely night and quickly pulls the mumbling Ron into the floo. Potter says he'll be in touch shortly and thanks us both before apologizing then steps into the floo as well with Ginny, who blows Luna a kiss before flooing away. 

"Wasn't that a lovely evening!" Luna says as she begins to clean off the table.  
"Luna what part of that was lovely? Did you miss the part where I was accused of trying to sleep with you?" I said, as I helped her clean off the table.  
"There are worst things than that, Severus. If that's what he chooses to focus on then it's his loss. You are a very nice person to get to know. They'd like you if you gave them a chance. " She said looking at me.  
"Give them a chance? You didn't even tell them I'd be here!" I shouted at her.  
"Yes, give them a chance to like you! Harry and Ginny both did. Ginny said it was best not to let Ron know because then he wouldn't have came. She didn't want Hermione to have to lie, so we didn't tell her either. " She waved her wand to place some dishes in the sink.  
"Why should I GIVE THEM A CHANCE? It's not like they'll give me a chance to like them! This is why I thought the supper with me was a terrible idea! I was meant to be alone! " I was still shouting at her, holding onto the glass cups in my hand.  
"Stop that!" Luna said with a sudden unexpected firmness "I'm not afraid of you Severus Snape. Do you ever think you cling to this notion of being alone and that no one likes because you're scared to admit you were wrong?"

"Who likes me Luna? Who at this table tonight actually did? Not one those trio, not their spouses. To them I am the person who killed Dumbledore, the traitor, the one who obsessed over Lily Potter for way to long. So who? Cause I sure as hell don't like anyone at that table" By the end I was shouting at her. 

"I DO! Severus Snape! Luna began shouting back at me. For being so much smaller she could yell loudly.  
"I well be dammed to listen to you say I don't. If you don't like me then why did you invite me for coffee that day? For laughs? Has these past few months just been a big joke to you Severus? You think to think about what really matter to you Severus. You know what? Good night." 

I watch Luna storm away until I heard the sound of her bedroom door slamming. 

"DAMMIT" I shout, throwing the glass I still had in my hand at the wall before collapsing into a chair. Getting up a few moments later I start to clean the kitchen and dining room without magic, taking over a hour to complete. I decide to go to talk to Luna, she had made a point and I had to say sorry.

"Luna?" I call out, pushing her bedroom door open but she isn't in it. I watched her storm into there and didn't hear if she Apperated out or not. "Luna?"I call again. "Are you in here?" Pushing the door open and walking into it I see a bright light coming out of her closet. I look out her window and see the snow coming down outside, so it can't be a window. 

Walking towards her closet door and pull it open. I stand there in awe for a second this can't be. This isn't her closet. It's outdoors but it's sunny here, I walk out into the sunlight and I enter a huge field and see Luna stand by a pond.  
"Luna?" I call out to her, she whips around beginning to walk towards me. "How did you get in here?" She demands to know. 

"The closet door was open... I just wanted to apologize and explain something..."  
"Wait how is this possible?" Unable to hold back my questions as I looked around. 

Luna smiles at me. "It's about time you've figured this place out Severus, I'm in here all the time and you've never noticed because you never wanted to." 

"I.. I well then." I stammer at her words knowing there was more. "Luna but how did you do this? How it possible?" I say as I look around.

"Oh you know, bigger on the inside as they say. It's just a piece of magic I learned from Newt Scamander when I worked with him. His was a suitcase though." Luna smiles at me. "So you said you came in here to explain what." 

"You didn't stare." I mutter at her.

"Pardon?" Luna asked, looking up at me. Ahem, I clear my throat. "You asked earlier why I asked you for coffee, it's because you didn't stare. At me. Everyone else does, between the scars and how they came to be... people just stare. You didn't, and I never knew how much it bothered me until you didn't. I liked it, I more than liked it, I loved it." 

Luna smiles at me taking my hand giving it a squeeze. I pull her close to me.  
"Thank you"  
I say looking down at her. 

"Why are you thanking me, we just fought?" She asks 

"For putting me in my place" I mutter, as I pull her even closer capturing her lips to mine. Luna quickly wraps her arms around my neck, my own hands roam down her back stopping at her hips. Hosting her up, her legs wrap around my waist, she begins to kiss down my neck then back up nibbling at my ear.

"My bedroom, unless you want to have all the animals see what we're about to do." Luna whispers into my ear. 

Moving us back towards the room, the closet door slams shut as soon as we enter it. I carefully drop Luna on top of the bed. Luna swiftly takes off her top then slides off her skirt, quickly getting out of my clothes, my eyes wandered over Luna's naked body when I see that it's covered in faint white scars, the word "loony" carved between her breasts going down her stomach.

"Bellatix" I suddenly remember Luna's time at Malfoy Manor. "Luna.. I" Beginning to speak but Luna stops me pulling me closer to her. "Shhh... Severus, didn't I tell you that you weren't the only one with scars." She gives me a lustful look. "Kiss me again, Severus" 

Chuckling at her I replied "If I start kissing you I don't know I'll ever stop." "  
Then don't" I hear her reply before I capture her lips, I lower my mouth travel down her neck between her breasts kissing each faint letter on her body before moving on her breast taking it gently into my mouth I begin to suck. Starting to groan , her nails rake down my back. She wraps her legs around my waist pulling me in. Reaching down, I use my thumb to rub her clit, guiding my cock into her folds. 

So hot, so tight, so wet and deep. Suddenly her muscles ripped around my cock as Luna hit her climax, hearing her call out my name pushed me over the edge, growling at my release. I begin kissing her again before collapsing onto of her. Still kissing me, Luna flips us over using her magic. She pulls me up , wrapping her legs tightly around me, her bottom in my lap. Rocking back and forth with her, I worshipped her body with my tongue and hands. Luna found a sweet spot of mine making me groan. I couldn't get enough of her gasping at my every touch. I was wanted by her, needed by her. Luna began calling my name as another climax washed over her, I came quickly after that. 

Afterwards I lay next to her cuddling, her head on my chest , my head resting on hers. I mutter a spell to clean us off, looking down I see Luna is fast asleep and soon I joined her. 

The morning after waking up with Luna next to me was the most pleasant feeling I've ever had, peaceful...  
It was peaceful something I never felt this before. My arm still under Luna I pull her closer and mutter a spell to relight the fireplace. Glancing outside I see the snow still falling. Glancing back at her I start to think about what this means. Luna was young enough to be a child of mine if I had any.. but the feelings I had for her were very far from fatherly. There's a 21 year gap between us.  
I don't know where this would leave us, I didn't want this to be a onetime thing. I knew people would complain like Weasley did when he assumed I was coercing Luna into something. People would react to her being with a traitor, my name may be cleared but people well never forgive me. I stay out of the public eye for this reason. I go to muggle shops or owl everything I need. I couldn't do that to her she would be isolated. No, I couldn't do that to her. Pulling her closer to me, I fall back to a sleep.

I feel her moving beside me, getting of bed to use the washroom before returning quickly getting under the blankets. Thinking it's best to tell her right away that this might be a bad idea.

"Luna we need to talk, I think this might be a bad idea. You are young and free, you could have anyone who isn't me. You could do better.

"No." She stated firmly. Staring at her, starting to speak again...

"Hush, I won't accept this. If it was you being sincere then fine. Not because you're starting to panic , worry and feeling like you should be alone the rest of your life. We've made our choices, the world doesn't need to understand because we do. " 

She was right, I knew I wasn't going to let her go and I wasn't going to be able to shake her so easily. Her hair was messy from last night, sitting across from me waiting for me to reply. 

"I think I was right about never being able to stop kissing you." Swiftly moving to capture her lips, pulling her on top of me.


	7. EPILOGUE

The magical world wasn't pleased to learn Luna Lovegood and I had married 6 months later. There was an uproar saying I had corrupted her into it. Luna laughed when she heard that. Saying I think I'm the one who corrupted you. Still by the next week there was a new scandal to focus on. I had asked her to marry me. Abandoning my house repairs and just moving into hers. I walk outside to see her putting some of the thestrals into the pasture. 

Our house was now a animal sanctuary, her life's work.  
We never ended up having any children, both our bodies too damaged from the war. Something I often wondered if it bothered her, still after all these years I don't think anything did. I watch her, something I do often. It made things seem easier. She always made things easier, all it took was some encouraging words, or a simple touch from her and it all made sense. Seeing me she comes walking over, I hold out my hand taking hers, pulling her into my lap. 

"Thank you." I say holding her close as we watching the Thestrals. 

"For what?" Luna says with a puzzled look on her. 

"For not staring." 

 

The END.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this stories has a LOT of inconsistencies.   
> This story took along time to do, and at this point I just wanted it to be done.   
> Thank You for reading!   
> Leave a comment if you wish. Good or bad, I'm working on all the mistakes.


End file.
